


He's cute

by bookwars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, Lawyer Alex, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza sees a cute boy for Alex and hatches a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's cute

Alex was not having a good day; that kids book with his name in it would fit how his day was going. His rival , Aaron Burr, had the leading case that Alex had worked weeks on. His dog died the night before. He was tired, overwork, and need of a f-

" _Hi Alex!_ " Eliza, his best friend and ex-girlfriend came running over to him. Eliza was one of his best friends; they dated for literary for two months before deciding that they were better off as friends. They told each other everything, including Alex's bisexuality. They had plan on meeting the rest of the gang, Eliza'a sisters Angelica and Peggy, along with Herc., and Laff., at the local coffee shop for some much needed gossip.

_"Hey! Ready for some good gossip and coffee"_

_"Yes, I'm always in the mood for some coffee and oh look at that cute doctor over there"_

Alex looked in the direction in that she was looking; she was right. The doctor had brown curly hair that complemented his skin, and his turtle scrubs. He was the perfect, in every-way. Alex then looked in the direction of Eliza, and could tell she had an idea. He did try to stop he but she was too fast. She walked a few feet a head of the doctor and pretend to faint in front of the doc. Nobody except for the doctor and Alex stopped to help her.

" _Miss, are you ok_ " The doctor asked.

Before she could say anything, Alex said she was ok, which she agreed with. The doctor seemed to be okay with every question including if he was single and his sexual preference which Alex buried his head in his hands at the last question. He said that he was into men; Eliza looked to Alex like _I've down my part, now tell him your name idio_ t. Before he could, the doctor beat him to it.

_"I'm  John Laurnes"_

_"Alex"_

* * *

 

" _So, again I am so sorry about this_ "

 _"It's ok; She wasn't the first person to fake an injury for a date_ "

Alex laughed as he and John waited outside of the coffee shop. Elisa had gone in to the coffee shop to tell the rest of the group what had happened. Her sisters would be thrilled. Alex wanted to keeping talking to the doctor. The doctor seemed to have something that made the world light up.  He didn't even realized the next sentence fell out of his mouth.

" _John, you are so cute, and I like to sleep with you a lot"_

 Every curse word that Alex knew came to the front of his mind. He can't believe that he just said that;  _Well this relationship is ruined_ , he thought. John seemed to think that Alex was cute thought, for next thing Alex knew his mouth was on his. This kiss was well... words couldn't describe it.   

" _Get a room Alex_ "

" _Oi! Baby lion got his courage"_

Alex finished off the kiss before looking into the direction of his two male friends and flipping them off. This caused John to laugh, a sound Alex hoped to get use to.

 _"I unfortunately have to head to work, before the head doc gets mad_ "

" _It get was great meeting you today, though circumstances could've been better"_

 _"True; Here is my number so, we can set up a proper date"_ John said before kissing him on the head an heading in the direction he ha once been heading. Alex waited a full ten seconds before calling.

" _Would tomorrow be ok at eight at this coffee shop ?_ "

John chuckled before saying yes and goodbye. Alex did a happy dance and went over to his friends, who were dancing as well. His bad day had turned around for the better.  

There was only one bad thing out of this : Alex now owed Eliza. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "You're a doctor an my friend's been trying to get a date so she fake-passed-out on the sidewalk to draw your attention towards us she's ok I swear" Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
